Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to a dynamic method for the collecting, tracking, storing, and reporting of Development Event Efforts as to their Points in Phasetime within a Phase of Development of a Product, regardless if those Efforts are energies expended by Elements comprising any one or more animal, vegetable or mineral substance or matter, and regardless of the nature of the Product.
Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 7,034,78 Irmer; Frank, Archibald; Nicholas Ian
The above referenced patent which includes a reference to phasetime is in an unrelated field and whose method has no relevance to the method of the present invention.